disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Rangers: Dino Charge
Power Rangers: Dino Charge is a 4D Interactive High Speed Indoor Motion Simulator Dive Coaster based on the 2015 series of the same name. It is located at SmashTV World in the Jungle Kingdom area which will be opening on July 4th 2018 at Atlanta. and Las Vegas in December 2020. It is also at Universal Studios Jaipur. Other SmashTV World or Universal Parks could get this soon but for now. It will remain a mystery, it is also known as "Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: The Ride" at JapanWorld in the Super Sentai Area Exterior The facade of the ride is designed to look like the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. With a Part of behind it is a Soundstage and the front is painted to have the main Dino Charge Rangers. (A.K.A Tyler. Chase. Koda. Shelby. And Riley Zenowing. Ivan. Philip. James and the rest might set to appear in the ride) The Logo is shown at the entrance / Queue of the ride on a crimson roof, very creative to take time with Queue After entering the façade. Guests enter a queue line where they see features such as Wide-Screen HD TV screens set up onto the ceiling. Some of the designs around the TV show the colors of the Rangers and Their energems next to the TV buttons. The stuff they show on it is footage from both DC and DSC. Music Videos. Trivia facts. And also info's' on the Rangers. The line isn't really that long but not until the guests leave the main queue. Now the exterior queue starts with the guests at the entrance hallway of the "Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum". First they walk in a hall where they see stuff like History of Dinos and other galleries. After the leave that part. They enter a main corner where the guests can enjoy pictures of Dinosaur skeletons and see them. A SmashTV Cast Member (dressed as a Dino Museum usher comes and introduces everyone to the ride, and shows some news footage of the villains about to destroy the city. But After that. The cast member calls the Rangers mentor: "Kendall Morgan. The Purple Dino Charge Ranger" that the new recruits are here. She responds with. "okay, we are just getting the "Zords" together and fixing them so they can go for it". The transmission ends as Kendall Morgan ends the communicator call as her hologram disappears. Everyone follows him / her as they go through different exhibits and mazes until they get to the Elevator in that grey room. The guests get in and the cast member presses the down button which the doors suddenly close. He / She says. "Good luck new Rangers!" Shortly after the elevator drops down to the Dino Lab (Seen in the clear windows). A Puppet Animatronic of "Keeper" is seen testing some stuff, but Ms. Morgan hasn't even showed up yet. After the doors open when the elevator dropped. They walk out and are now in the lab. Keeper and Kendall now start the preshow here in the lab in Preshow Transcript here Preshow Transcript Keeper: So... Take some of the energems here (summons some holograms and observes them) Use it for the Dino Chargers, might be useful to aim with the Gold Ptera Charger (types in notes on Computer) Kendall Morgan animatronic with her unmasked and holding her helmet looks at him and clears her throat. She points out her hand at the guests. Kendall: Ahem... Hello? We have new people here! Keeper and Kendall look at the guests as Kendall Suddenly moves which she gets up from the chair. Now the show starts Keeper: Greetings fellow Rangers. My name is Keeper, I am a co owner of this lab next to Kendall. Kendall: Hey. Welcome to the team! This is "Power Rangers: Dino Charge" I am a mentor of all 10 rangers. Currently, they're not here right now but what I think they are doing is that... (Thinking) Kendall: Hmmm... Oh yeah! They are just focusing on your Megazord. Testing stuff... Connections... Yeah, you know what I mean. Keeper: And it is worthy and important that you should save the world. (Gets up and walks and Stands in front of the guests at that globe which Kendall is studying for as she is reading with her glasses) Gather around my friends. You will be like the mightiest creatures known somewhere here on the planet. I am going to need your help. Here what I have right now are the legendary Energems. Their incredible power transcends space and time, good and evil. Your spirits will bond with them and keep them safe. If they fall into evil hands, the entire universe will be in great danger, when used. It will become Dino Chargers to energize Energems Kendall: The keeper is right! We all need your hel- Oh Good Grief! (Sighs) (Some of the Ranger cast members appear and notice stuff in the Dino Lab. Zenowing's suit actor is played by a once again, SmashTV Cast Member) Koda: Woah! Did we miss anything? Shelby: What's going on? Who are these people? Kendall: (to the Rangers) Love to talk but please leave. Riley: (shrugs) Why? Kendall: Because... Me and Keeper are having a conference with these people All: Ooooooh! Right! Kendall: GO! (Points at that door) (The rangers run) Koda: AH! LET'S GO! (The conference then continues) Kendall: Anyways... The world is in danger by these evil mistakes. They, unfortunately have returned. Keeper: (to Kendall) Maybe show the footage? Kendall: (to Keeper) Yes, I will (Then she shows them off the screen in 3D holograms) Kendall: First off we have is Sledge's Crew. Bleh... (fake vomits) Why should we talk about them? Whatever... From what I have from the information. This is what I got. Computer: SLEDGE Sledge is an alien bounty hunter who comes into conflict with the Dino Charge Rangers due to his obsession with acquiring the Energems. Despite being defeated, he is hinted to return and battle the Rangers once more. With Heckyl out of his way and allied with Snide, he only faces Lord Arcanon's opposition amongst the villains -Powers and Abilities: *Enhanced Lifespan: Similar to all aliens, Sledge has a far longer lifespan than mortal beings, which allows him to live for millions of years, though it is possible the conditions of outer space may slow down his aging process. And he even has some of his arsenal... (After going through all of the villains and their crimes so far) - Kendall: Anyways, Get ready though, you better need your Dino Charge 3D Ranger Glasses to morph! Your Dino chargers and energems are in your seat holder during the ride! Keeper: Even has comfy Dive Coaster seats for the trains... Let's explain more details later. Kendall: Oh yeah, See you in battle! (Puts on helmet then runs to that portal) WAIT FOR ME RANGERS!!! Keeper: You heard her. Time to go to a another room. (The doors open) After the doors have opened, everyone walks into a professional light black room with strobes on the bottom. They come to a Hi-Tech box with a pack of 3D glasses which is based on the Helmets. Riders then pick them up and enter the indoor station themed to some of Kendall's Lab, the walls are painted white. ceilings have Blue lights, Nothing much but people can see the time put into it. Ride Once Riders enter the station, their dive coaster trains are themed to the Mega-zords. one of them is being The Tri-Stego Formation, the bottom of their seats shows the Hexagon symbols of the Dinosaurs (e.x T-Rex, Plesiosaurus, Stegosaurus). Over the Shoulder seating has the fitting colors to the honorary Dino Charge Rangers (a.k.a the Guests), the restraints are colored Black just like some rides.